


Hitman

by mariehugs



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehugs/pseuds/mariehugs
Summary: Rhett is hired to kill a handsome lonely man, but will he ever complete his mission.... Prehaps you can decide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is an interactive story, so basically you'll have to make choices during the story, so go to the disegnated chapter to go to the choice that you want :) It may results to alternatives endings! ENJOY! 
> 
> Might contain some minor nudity.

Rhett was sitting in his car when he recieved a call. A new client had heard from his service and needed is help to kill someone, no surprise since that was the service he was offering. The victim's name was Charles Lincoln Neal III, Rhett thought it was a pretty long name. The guy was only one year younger than him and his client told him that he was living alone.

Easy Job.

Rhett needed to do a bit of studying and decided to go see Charles's place for himself. After half an hour, Charles arrived. He was a pretty hansdome man, Rhett thought he might want to do other things to this good looking boy instead of killing him, but he didn't let his thoughts distract him from his duty. He had promised to be done on Sunday and it was  
Monday, so he still had the whole week left to spy on Charles and to plan his things.

After 3-4 days, he was used to Charles's daily routine and knew when he could go in and study the house. After thinking about it, he had his plan fixed. He was going to wait after dawn and go into Charles's room around 9PM. Then, he would just burst a bullet in the sleeping beauty and he would die peacefully in his sleep.

Slowly Rhett started to grow sympathy for Link... Yes, he gave him a nickname, but it was only because his name was so long... He found himself staring more then spying on him and started feeling nervous about the time he'd actually have to kill him. Rhett was concerned by his attitude, it never happened before. As those thoughts ran in his brain, Link arrived at his house once again.

Rhett looked at Link's hips swinging naturally as he walked to the front door. It was 8PM. Normally, Link would take a shower and go to bed after that. Rhett stayed in his car, still imaginating Link's hips going back... and forth... Rhett shook his head, he was starting to feel aroused and that wouldn't help him in what he was about to do.

You're about to kill this man, Rhett! No time to fantisized! he told to himself.

It was about 9PM, Rhett took his time to get out of the car into the street. He looked left and right and went into the house.

Everything was peaceful, no noise at all. Rhett went where he travelled before, needing no lights to guide himself. He walked through the corridor and stopped at the bedroom door. It wasn't completly closed, but Rhett could not see the bed. With the grace of a cat, he stood and pushed the door a bit further, his back on the wall.

No one to be seen. Rhett took an adventurous step foward, gun in front. He finallylocalized Link standing in his bathroom facing the mirror, with nothing more than a towel around his waist. Rhett blushed and felt embarrassed, immediatly chasing the feeling away. 

BACK AWAY (chapter 2) OR STAY TO KILL HIM (chapter 3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett goes away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're here because you choose BACK AWAY.

Rhett knew Link wasn't sleeping and it would be more dangerous because he was awake. Rhett stared at Link's back... HIs mind went again where he didn't wanted it to be. He pulled the door back in place and went outside. When he reached his car, Rhett sighed.

After that small interaction, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill Link... so why even try.  
Rhett got back into his car and looked for the last time at Charles's house before leaving into the night, leaving no eidence of his presence behind...

END 1


	3. Stay to Kill Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett stays to kill Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are here because you choose STAY TO KILL HIM.

Link finally turned around and went to his dresser at the other side of the room and Rhett hid behind the door. Link took the towel off, his back facing Rhett the bed between them. Rhett felt a shiver go down his spine, he took a deep breath and didn't realized that now with his pyjama pants on, Link was turning around to get in bed.

Link screamed and crouched beside the bed, protecting his face with his hands. Rhett which arms were now just limp beside his body, raised the gun instinctively and pointed at Link.

-NO... No!nonononononono! Please! Please! Please don't! Link's eyes started watering, D-do you want... money? I have some... I-You can take everything you want! Just... don't hurt me ...Please?

SHOOT HIM (chapter 4) OR WAIT (chapter 5)


	4. Shoot him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhet needs to do what he was hired for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are here because you choose SHOOT HIM.

Rhett looked at Link an expression of pain on his face.

-Sorry Link...

Rhett pushed the trigger and closed his eyes. Link's eyes widened as he felt the bullet hit his heart. Rhett heard the sound of Link's body falling on the floor and opened his eyes. Link was no more standing. The bed was hiding the sight to Rhett. He didn't want to look anyway. 

Rhett lost balance and took a step backwards, leaning on the wall. He then realized he was crying. He whiped his face and went back to his car. He stayed behind the wheel for a while, staring blankly in front of him.

Rhett looked one last time at Link's house, closing his eyes, before he went away slowly.

 

END 2


	5. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett hesitates maybe he should listen first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are here because you choose WAIT.

Rhett felt his heart crush, he didn't want his money and staring into those blue ocean eyes wasn't bringing him to the killing option.

-... I need, Rhett felt tears coming in his eyes and swallowed hard to keep them down. I'm sorry Link...he said closing his eyes for a second.

-What?

Rhett'S eyes widened, realising what he just said. Don't sympathize with the victim you idiot, just shoot him right now!,Rhett was trying to convince himself. BUt his finger still lingered over the trigger.

-Did you... called me Link? he asked. HIs shoulder were more relaxed and confusion took the place of fear on his face.

-I...um...no...

Rhett stood awkwardly and didn't felt in place. He just wanted to bury himself in the floor and throw the stupid gin away.

-But.. why? That doesn't make any sen... Link realized what it meant and focused on Rhett again. So... you're not a random burglar are you? His face froze as he said the last word. That meant Rhett knew who he was and he gave him a nickname, and he had a gun! 

Link's breathing became faster and Rhett extended a hand foward as to reassure Link into not freacking out.

-Please... Don't make this harder for me Link...

-What?! NO! I wo-I'm not-Don't! Tears showed up again, now leaking down Link's face. Don't kill me! Are you here to kill me? What& NO! Oh my god, please!Link was talking more to himself then to Rhett at this point.

-Listen, I know I shouldn't kill someone as beautiful as you, but it's my duty...

-Beautiful? Link stared again with the confused look on his face.

Rhet almost wanted to facepalm himself. Why was he so clumsy? Why couldn't he just bring himself to press the damn trigger? Press it and everything will be over! 

While Rhett had a mental breakdown, Link started staring too. Rhett was good looking and black looked flatering on him. Link wanted to punch himself in the face for contemplating a total stranger who just broke into his house. Link couldn't help, but keep gazing Rhett's shoulder and thighs, feeling his body tense. 

Link found himself standing in an inviting manner. Hand on his hips and head slightly tilted backward to show his neck a bit more. HE even passed a hand in his hair before he cursed himself to dare the devil. Link's eyes finaly settled on the gun again and it had the effect of a cold bucket of water dumped on his head.

-so you do are here to kill me. Is there anything i can do to change your mind? he said the last sentence with more lust then he intended.

Rhett jumped as if he'd forgotten Link was there and stared at him, raising one eyebrow, confused by the tone he used. His hand lowered without him noticing.

-Maybe... I-I shouldn't of come in... Rhett heart jumped as he thought goign away forever and never seing Link again. I'm sorry if i scared you....

Link was trying really hard to read Rhett's expression, but he wasn't sure. was it frustration? Confusion? or Sadness?!

Rhett really felt heart broken to never see Link again, but je couldn'T bring himself to kill him so he had no thoer choice. HIs eyes started watering again.

-A-Are you...Crying?! Link asked feeling almost concerned. wh....

-No, Rhett sniffed, I'm not crying. What is happening to me! Why am i so sensitive?! Rhett thought before he cleared his throath. I need to go.

\- Really? he souneded more upset than relief which Link damned himself fo using such a tone.

Link sat on the edge of the bed and did a 360 turn to be over to Rhett's side. Is he flirting with me? Rhett asked himself. Link was moving is head from side to side, but stopped when Rhett take a step foward. His hearth started to beat faster. What was he doing? Why was he luring him back in? He was here to KILL him... right?

-I mean, Link said clearing his throat, You're just leaving like this? Why did you came here at the first place?

Rhett was hesitant to answer.

-Come on! You ought to tell me... What's your name?

-Rhett, he immediatly regretted to say ut, but it was too late to take it back. Rhett looked up and saw that Link was smilling. He smiled back.

-That's a pretty name, LInk said smilling.

Rhett nervously passed his left hand behind his neck and smiled. Quickly, he got back to serious. Link was slightly bitting his lips, but stopped when his eyes met Rhett's.

A faded *tump* was heard when the gun hit the floor and Rhett took another step foward, staring deeply into Link's eyes. Link backed up in the bed and watched as Rhett approached. The tension could of be cut by a knife. Both of their heart were beating really fast. Rhett, who had already wondered what Link's lips would taste like, leaned foward putting his knee on the edge of the bed and grabbing Link by the shoulder.

Linkbreath was cut and he didn't move when Rhett'S lips reached his. Rhett pulled away, stared into Link's eyes and touched the back of his neck gently. Link relaxed into Rhett's hand and pressed foward, sealing their lips toguether again. Slowly the kiss became stronger and more passionate. Rhett slid his hands down Link's shoulders, touched his back and lowered to his ass. Link broke the kiss, panting a little, and backed up to the head of the bed, bitting his lip. 

-You've been a bad boy,Link smirked, Who gave you the permission to explore this far with your hands? 

Rhett could tell Link was now at ease and was confident and comfortable in the bedroom.

-Do you want me, Rhett? he said his name with such lust that it send a shiver down his spine.

Rhett smiled amused by the game Link wanted to play, but he couldn't deny that he was totally turned on. Link arched his back and bit his lips. He reached foward, sliding a hand down Rhett'S tigh before coming back to his initial position, giggling for only teasing Rhett. Rhett felt his arousal grow and he jumped foward, punning Link to the head of the bed and bitting Link's lower lip. 

-That's what i want, Rhett laughed.

Link pushed foward falling on Rhett, now both laying on the bed.

-Oh, I'm gonna give it to you...

 

KEEP GOING (chapter 6) OR STOP (chapter 7)


	6. Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are here because you choose KEEP GOING.

Link pressed their lips toguether again, breaking through with his tongue and exploring Rhett's mouth. Rhett moaned and grasped Link's ass, his erection growing against his tigh. Link straddle him and Rhett slid his hands along his chest.

Link got up and stood beside the bed, turning around slowly. Rhett observed as Link very slowly lowered his pants, revealing his plump ass. 

Suddently, Link jumped foward, took the gun and pointed it at Rhett, fully smilling. Rhett felt like he just got punched in the guts. He felt betrayed and stupid for trusting him.

-You're so naïf, Link said laughing, Why did you think somoene hired you to kill me? ''oh no! I'm just an innocent little boy!'' HA! you really believed that?

Rhett was furious, Link who was once attrictive wasn't at all anymore.

-I gotta say, it's sad that i can't have a piece of you, maybe i should of waited. 

Rhett tensed as he saw Link approach, sticking the gun to his head. 

-I know i shouldn't kill someone as ... beautiful as you, Link whispered, but... it's my duty.

END 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has the feeling something ain't right....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are here because you choose STOP.

Link pressed their lips toguether again, Breaking through with his tongue, exploring Rhett's mouth. Rhett's head spun to the sensation, doubt suddently filled him. Why would someone hire him to kill a guy like this? He broke the kiss and sat on the edge of the bed, Link followed him, sitting behind him.

-Come back, Link said.

-I don't know... I think this might not be a good idea, Rhett responded.

Link started to kiss the back of his neck, touching his arms and chest, reaching from behind and wrapping his legs around Rhett's waist. Rhett was tempted to dive back into the sensation, but his uncertainty was too high.

-I just don't get why someone would hire me to kill you?

Link froze slowly tightening his grip on Rhett's hips with his legs and sliding his hand on his chest, like hugging him from behind.

Suddently, Link squeezed Rhett's neck in his elbow, holding firmly with his legs. Rhett started to choke and crushed Link with his wheight by lying on his back. Link got the wind knocked out of him and loosen his grip enough for Rhett to roll over beside him.

Rhett took a deep breath searching for air. He then stood and took a step toward the gun, but Link made him trip on his leg. Rhett grabbed Link's ankle and climbed on Link's back, sitting on his lower backto maintain him on the ground. 

Link's hand was only inches away from the weapon. Rhett reached foward and grabbed it, standing back up one leg on each side of Link's body. Link turned around and looked scared, but Rhett wasn't buying it anymore.

-I-I only did that because i thought you were gonna try to kill me again! Link said in a hurry, holding his hands beside his head, but rhett could see the frustration behind those pupil. He tried to kill him and he was mad that he didn't succeed.

-Maybe i shouldn't of waited....

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for getting to the real and last ending :) please leave your comments with your inital parcour or whit what you thought of this :3 Thank you so much!


End file.
